Return
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: it's kinda self explanotry. please read. they are not related. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Charmed Fanfic. This IS a Chris/ Wyat**t story. I don'**t own them or the spells or lines used I might use in the story. **

**&**

**The Story takes place during my fav season six episoide, " Chris Crossed. " some things are changed.**

Chris had just returned to the future with Bianca and could be less thrilled. When they entered the room, there were about a dozen demons waiting for him.

" I have bought him back, sir." Bianca Spoke.

A tall figure stepped from the shawdows.

" Good Bianca. "

The figure stepped forward and made his way towards Chris.

"You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again. " Wyatt spoke

" I think you know me better than that. " Chris spoke

Wyatt just laughed and turned to the demons and Bianca.

" Leave us. "

" But sir," Bianca began.

" Enough! just leave. "

They all shimmered out.

Wyatt stared at Chris, taking in all the features he has missed so dearly.

" How are you Chris? ''

" Fine, I would just love to have my powers back. "

" Promise me, when I give them back to you , you won't try to kill me and escape again."

Chris smiled and looked at him.

" Wyatt, I love you. It was foolish of me the first time, but i learned my lesson and i WANT to stay with you."

He reached up and kissed Wyatt on the lips.

" I love you too."

Wyatt stood behind Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then said the spell.

_" Powers of the witches rise, come to him across the skies, return his magic, give him back all that was taken from the attack." _

There was a little burst of light and Chris's powers were restored.

" Thank you so much sweetie. "

" You can thank me another way." Wyatt said, kissing Chris's neck.

" I just got back from the past Wy, I'm a little tired. "

" Come on Chris, I gave you your powers back, you owe me this. "

Wyatt squezzed Chris.

" Wy, Hun, your squezzing me."

" Chris, it won't take long for us to have sex. all I want to do is fuck you and all you have to do is lye there. "

" What? like rape? "

'' no, this is consintual."

" Wy, wait. "

Wyatt pushed him onto the chair that was nearby. He jumped on him and started ripping off his clothes.

" Wy, please, have sympothy. if you love me you wouldn't do this." He said stating to cry.

Wyatt stopped and thought about it.

" Sorry, Chris, I don't know what came over me." He got off of Chris and helped him off the chair.

" It's ok, babe. "

Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and Gently kissed him.

" It's ok."

&

Well, first try,


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Here's Chapter 2. **

**Disclaimers. I don't own**

The Next day Chris was sitting at the Breakfast table reading The Newspaper when Bianca shimmered in. She sat down across from him.

" So, your still in one peice. Even after that little stunt you pulled. Amazing. If that was any of us, We'd be dead without a second thought. " She smiled and put her feet on the table. " So, Where is your lover anyway?"

" He went hunting. " Chris said without looking up from his paper.

" Hunting? Hunting what?" She asked. Her expression turning serious.

" Belive it or not. Phoenixes."

" Why? Chris why is he hunting my kind? " She said jumping up and crying.

" Apparently, they interfered with something in the past involving The Halliwells and he went after them. "

" What could they have possibly have ..." She was saying untill a thought hit her. " My Mom, She attacked them before I came to get you. Oh, No. He's going after my Mom! Chris, you have to do something. Please. " She said, going over to him and knealing before him, Tears in her eyes.

He put his paper down and looked at her. His expression, saddend by what was in front of him.

" Bianca, I'm sorry. It's too late. "

" No, Chris, No!" She placed her head on his lap and continued to cry.

At that moment, Wyatt came into the room, his shirt covered in torn and covered in blood. looked at the scene in the kitchen.

" So, you told her then. " Wyatt said. wiping blood off his sword.

Bianca got up off the floor and went to Wyatt. She looked him in the face and then slapped him.

" You Bastard. " She said.

Wyatt just laughed. He took Bianca by the wrist and pushed her into the wall. Chris jumped up and went to the them.

" Wy, Please, let her go. " He pleaded.

" I don't think so Chris. She's apart of them. She has to die. "

" Wy, She didn't do it. She wasn't there. "

" Oh, Chris. So Naive. She told you she wasn't there."

" She couldn't have been. Because she had to come and get me. "

" Yes. True. But before she did, she put a spell on them, To follow their heart. Their inhibitions. That seperated them. Made them not to see, Not to be on guard. Chris, she is the main reason my family isn't alive. " Wyatt steped back , Held his sword up and stabbed Bianca.

Chris screamed and ran to Bianca.

" Wyatt, Why ? She was my friend. I loved her. "

" Chris, I'm the only one you love and the only one you can trust. Got it?. "

Chris wiped his eyes and stood up. He stared at the floor and said. " Got it. "

**so, i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. to probally clear up some questions. **

**The charmed ones never died. But Wyatt still turned evil anyway, causing the Charmed ones to just deal with it. **


End file.
